


velvet curtains, silver hair

by Soriing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriing/pseuds/Soriing
Summary: They should be getting ready for the party, after all, everyone's waiting for them.





	

“Shit,” you hear from somewhere beside you.

 

A hand reaches out and grabs your shoulder, gently nudging you further into consciousness.

 

“Babe,” a deep voice rumbles in your ear, “it’s eight.”

 

You let out a string of sleepy nonsense, eliciting that silky laugh you grew familiar with over the past week. “Five more minutes?” you ask.

 

“Sorry, sweety, not today. I promise you can sleep in as late as you want tomorrow, but today’s a special day.”

 

“Zen,” you draw out.

 

“Nope, the party’s today. We can’t waste anymore time in bed,” Zen says.

 

“ _Zen,_ ” you whine.

 

He pauses to watch you shift on the mattress, facing him fully now. His eyes wander down your form, a blush creeping across his cheeks when his eyes lock with yours once more. “Well, I guess,” he says, voice a sultry whisper, “we can stay here for a little longer.”

 

The implication of his words sends shivers down your spine. A stray ray of sunshine peeks through his dark colored curtains, illuminating his hair like molten silver running down over his neck and pooling around his chest. Before you can think of something to say, he grabs you by the waist and pulls you into a deep kiss. Your hands snake their way up his chest and arms, finding purchase in his soft hair.

 

The long strands tickle your nose when he pulls away. You look into his eyes, swirling red kaleidoscopes you never thought you’d see so much love in. You smile up at him, butterflies swarming in your chest and stomach. He mirrors your smile, eyes crinkling in the corners, the way that makes the butterflies beat their wings faster.

 

He peppers you with quick kisses to your lips, cheeks, neck, and every other available surface he can while you wriggle in his strong arms.

 

You giggle when he suckles on your collarbone.

 

You whimper when his mouth grazes over your breasts, tongue flicking out over erect nipples.

 

His body stiffens over yours, his eyes locking with yours. Your mouth quirks up in a small smirk and he loses it.

 

His lips shoot for your neck, tongue creating swirls as his heavy kisses creep down once more to your nipple, sucking on it and teasing it between his teeth as his hand makes its way to up your abdomen. His fingers play with your other nipple, gently pulling and pinching the sensitive skin.

 

You smile, your own hands travel down his chest, stopping to pinch at his sides, earning a rumbling chuckle and a rough squeeze around your breast before he begins kneading the soft skin. You moan, hands freezing against his hip bones. He captures your moan with a rough, sloppy kiss, tongue forcing its way into your mouth, and you moan louder this time.

 

His hand moves from your chest to your thigh, rubbing slowly up and down, stopping flush against your cunt. You rock your pelvis against his hand, trying to create friction.

 

“I love you,” he mutters against your lips, eyelids heavy.

 

His slender fingers slip inside you, curling against your walls. He shifts over you, head trailing kisses down your stomach. You rake your fingernails up his back, grabbing fistfuls of hair, gently pushing his head further down your body.

 

He breathes in heavily through his nose and out his mouth, licking along your folds in a teasing, languid manner opposing the fervor his fingers move with inside you. His fingers pick up speed, curling inside you and rubbing against your G-spot with long, fast strokes. Your grip around his hair tightens, pulling him closer to you. Your toes curl, eyebrows furrow, teeth worry your bottom lip, and it’s everything you can do to keep yourself from screaming and moaning, breath heavy and hot. Your fingers, having relaxed some, massage Zen’s scalp, gentle pressure motivating his now frantic lapping at your entrance. His tongue darts towards your clit, rubbing circles on the bundle of nerves, sending shivers all over your body.

 

You glance down to find his ruby eyes staring, full of lust. He withdraws his fingers and you whine until he’s hovering over you, the look of a predator having caught its prey- _hungry_.

 

“Zen,” you breathe out through your panting, shallow breath, “please, fuck me.”

 

That’s all the confirmation he needs, and he’s nuzzling your neck, one hand on his throbbing member as he lines it up with your entrance. He pauses before thrusting into you, teasing your entrance with the head of his cock.

 

“Are you sure?” he whispers against your neck, breath tickling the erogenous spot under your jaw.

 

You wrap your legs around his waist, inadvertently pulling him closer to your, his erection closer to your wet cunt, the head resting outside your growing wetness in a way that makes him moan against you. “Yes.”

 

He pushes his length into you, your walls immediately clenching around the base of his shaft. Your arms move from his hair, wrapping around his neck when he slowly pulls out and pushed back in. You roll your hips into his, both of you moaning as he continues his steady pace of thrusting into you, pulling almost entirely out and slamming back in pleasure heating your bodies, keeping you connected and in rhythm with one another.

 

His thrusts speed up, your head almost smacks against the headboard with each pump, his slick, silky cock rubs against your tightening walls. With each pant of hot breath and moan you let out, grunts escape from his lips. Your breath hitches the faster and more sporadic his cock slamming into you becomes.

 

He withdraws, leaving you a panting, sighing mess. You grab his hips, trying to pull him closer to you, pull him into you. He chuckles, pulling you close to his pelvis. He swings your leg over his shoulder, flipping you onto your side. You yelp in surprise. He penetrates you again, this time faster, harder.

 

“F-fuck!” you breathe.

 

You’re close. You can’t think about anything except his cock slamming into you, the pleasure surging through you body, his heavy breath against your shoulder. You grab at the sheets beneath you, clawing at the fabric as he fucks you hard, fucks you rough. He shifts, resting your leg in the crook of his arm, hand travelling lightly to your clit. He teases the bud between his fingers, rubbing feverishly.

 

You come undone, a breathless moan erupting from your throat as you come. His massaging and fucking  against your now sensitive cunt makes you shiver and melt against him, turning your head around to kiss his temple as he places kisses and bites to your neck. His hand shoots to hold your leg once more, tight grip on the underside of your thigh. His nose is buried in the crevice where your neck and shoulder meets when he comes, a warmth filling you as his cum drips from his throbbing cock inside you.

 

You’re both panting, lying connected to each other, hearts beating fast until your breathing slows and he pulls out, his seed dripping down your thighs. His arms snake around your waist, and he wraps a protective leg around yours. He breathes in your scent, pressing a chaste kiss to your shoulder. Your hand wraps over his. You let your eyes close in bliss, feeling his strong arms around you, his heartbeat against your back, his slowing breaths along your naked body.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles softly into your shoulder before placing a kiss where his breath hit your skin. His hug around you tightens. You sigh into him, tilting your head for him to have better access to your neck. He peppers you with kisses as you lay there together in a content daze.

 

“I love you,” you whisper, voice barely audible over your postcoital haze.

 

You feel him smile into you. “I love you, too,” he whispers back. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

You giggle at how freely he expresses his admiration towards you.

 

Then you sigh. “We have to get ready for the party now,” you say, trying to keep the disappointment from your voice.

 

“Can’t we stay here a little longer?”

 

“Don’t you have an important conference to go to?”

 

He groans, squeezing you against him. “Yeah.”

 

“Well,” you say, drawing the word out, “we could get a shower first.”

  
“I’d like that,” he says, turning your head to meet his, pressing a kiss to your lips before unwrapping himself from you and standing at the side of the bed, hand reaching out for yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is almost as long as the actual fic I'm writing. I'm ashamed, but I'm also proud. I haven't written smut in a while, and most of it was kink, so this was new. Passionate, but new.


End file.
